


The King and his Socks

by alexcat



Series: 2014 Halloween Challenge [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oropher is missing some socks.  Did Gil-galad take them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and his Socks

**Author's Note:**

> For Jenny

“Gil-galad!” Oropher yelled from the laundry room. “Did you take my purple socks again?” 

The elf king looked down at his feet and saw the bright purple striped socks that showed above the tops of his shoes. “Of course not. Why do you ask?” 

“They’re all missing.” 

“All?” While Gil-galad knew he’d stolen one pair, he was pretty sure that he hadn’t taken them all. Or had he?

“All. As in every single pair that I own.”

“I might know where one pair is,” he finally said. 

“And where would that be?” Oropher marched into the kitchen, where Gil-galad was cooking tomato soup. 

Gil-galad lifted his pant leg and grinned. “They were in my drawer.” 

Oropher made a rude noise but said nothing. Gil-galad wwent back to his cooking as Oropher left the room. 

A few minutes later, he returned to the kitchen holding purple socks in both hands. His face was as red as the soup in the pot. 

“These were in your drawer as well. What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Gil-galad grinned sheepishly. “Maybe a squirrel did it. Or perhaps it was a penguin.” 

With an epithet that is too rude to print, Oropher stomped out of the room but was back a few moments later to fill a bowl of soup. He left the room again once he had soup and crackers. 

Gil-galad heard him muttering, “Penguin indeed! How stupid does he think I am?” 

~end~


End file.
